


【勋兴】蝉

by zhouyouyanshu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouyouyanshu/pseuds/zhouyouyanshu
Summary: “你好坏。”“还有更坏的。”
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】蝉

吴世勋再找到张艺兴的时候，张艺兴在一个理发店做洗头工。那时候正是大热天的中午，前台小姐领他推开内室的后门到了屋后的阳台上。那是座山城，阳台望出去，下面是一片高低错落的房顶，几十条远近不一的晾衣绳像电线一样交错着，上面的衣服像各种颜色的旗帜一样，随着闷热的蒸汽微微摆动。张艺兴背对着他们坐在铁质的围栏上，一条腿吊在外面，一条腿屈起来放在栏杆上。听见身后的响动，那个他找了两三年的人就这么毫无防备地转过来。  
吴世勋那双深陷在眼眶里的黑色瞳仁射出的光在空中和张艺兴的交汇的时候，他就从对方那双没有改变的温顺下垂眼中看出来，张艺兴这两年竟然他妈的过得不错，还学会了抽烟。  
吴世勋摩挲着下巴。回过头的张艺兴愣了一下，衔在嘴里的香烟打了个转，身体敏捷地从护栏上跳下来。  
“小兴，你怎么坐在那上面，小心摔下去。”  
张艺兴把目光从吴世勋身上收回去，“没事的，姐姐。我和这位先生有点事要谈。”  
吴世勋眯着眼睛打量他。张艺兴没变。还是那撮柔软的黑色刘海搭在眉眼上，下巴尖了点，两颊的肉还挂着。他穿着理发店的制服，黑色翻领一丝不苟地扣好，凸起的锁骨把衬衫顶起  
两块褶皱。下身套着一条明黄色短裤，和上衣的风格毫不搭配，倒像是刚上初中的学生仔打扮。  
女人带上后门之后，张艺兴吐出嘴里残留的烟雾，“就知道你会找来。”  
“该说谢谢你吗？”吴世勋找了条板凳坐下，“两年前从那里逃走了。”  
张艺兴长叹一口气，“没什么谢不谢的。”  
“你想我吗？”  
张艺兴轻笑，“现在说这个是不是有点无聊？”  
“你知道我的心意。”  
“知道。”张艺兴低沉的声音拔高了一点，像是急着要打断吴世勋，不让他再讲下去似的，“再清楚不过。”  
两个人没什么话好说。见面之后，张艺兴一直在翘起左脚后跟，在水泥地面上慢慢地磨蹭着。吴世勋被他的白色球鞋吸引，那鞋干净得很，鞋面没有一点污渍，和洗得皱巴巴的制服、露出大腿根的短裤显得很不相称。张艺兴却像感觉不到有什么不对的地方似的，他熄灭了烟，就低下头，对着吴世勋露出头顶的发旋，柔软的发丝在空中绕开一个弧度，凋谢似的落在额头上。那排睫毛专注地一动不动。吴世勋视线下移，张艺兴在专心致志地磨他的脚跟玩。  
“新鞋子？”  
张艺兴抬起头，习惯性地从衣兜里又摸出一包烟，四处找着什么，全身都摸遍。  
“刚才那个姐姐送的。”  
“你后面那张桌子上，有个打火机，”张艺兴小声说，“可不可以……算了。”  
他调整角度站好，迈开笔直的腿走过来。那双手刚摸到吴世勋身后的那张玻璃桌边缘，就被一只更有力的手捉住了。  
张艺兴舔着嘴唇，“放开我。”  
吴世勋皱着眉头，“不能再抽了。”  
张艺兴挣脱不开，又不想局面变得难看，只好直起身来，手还被吴世勋捉住。他把那个白色硬纸包装的烟盒放在桌面上，对吴世勋缴械，“不抽了。”  
吴世勋这才放开他。

下午张艺兴还得上班。吴世勋执意要在这里等，张艺兴拗不过，让他坐在软椅上看着张艺兴给别人洗头发。小地方的店装修没有大城市精美，不过也算温馨，至少在吴世勋看来，比那些墙面上贴着上世纪非主流发型的发廊好太多了。为数不多的躺椅上有一个发质粗硬的中年男子，属于喜欢瞎胡侃的类型。吴世勋看着张艺兴耸起的肩胛骨，以及随着视线盲区里的手部动作乱动的银色水管。他手法很生疏，看上去不太像正经拿工资的员工，倒像是暑假来打工的学生。那条明黄色的短裤换了，不过也不太长，是条七分裤，灰扑扑的。  
吴世勋感觉后背上始终有道视线黏在上面。他转过头，透过房间与房间的间隙，看见前台里坐在高脚凳上的女人正打量着自己。女人是熟面孔，就是刚才带他去找张艺兴的那位。四目相对的瞬间，女人就低下头，退回视线外去了。  
吴世勋转过头来。他盯着张艺兴脚上那双崭新的球鞋。

吴世勋坐到太阳落山，屁股都麻了。张艺兴送走最后一个客人，像是忘记了吴世勋还在这里，对窝在前台剪手指甲的女人露出一个孩子气的笑容。然后他如释重负地走进房间里面，看见正襟危坐的吴世勋，脸上的笑容又凝固了。  
他收回表情，刚想起来似的，“啊，你还在这里。”  
吴世勋没说话。他交叠着两条腿，两只手塞在两腿缝隙里。屋子里到了黄昏变得很冷，没有空调和暖气。  
“去外面喝咖啡吗？”  
“行。”  
吴世勋站起来，张艺兴和他擦肩而过，到后面拿东西去了。他悬上来的心又一下子跌落下去，看着墙面上镜子里的自己——是逼人的帅气，和这个小地方灰扑扑的样子格格不入。  
等了一会儿，张艺兴从房间里走出来，已经换了一身衣服。外套变成厚实的藏蓝色棉服，里面的制服也换成干净的白色卫衣，戴着一只压低的棒球帽，刘海快要遮住眼睛。他拿出一个米色的邮差包，从里面摸出手机——手机也换了。是不太流行的卡片机，闪着幽暗的绿光。  
“姐姐，我走了哦，晚上就不过来吃饭了。”  
“好的。”女人又打量了一番跟在张艺兴身后的这个一米八的男人，“早点回家休息，别玩得太晚。”

“那是收留我的姐姐。”  
张艺兴推开咖啡厅的门，和坐在柜台后面的老板娘相视一笑，“我刚从那里回来的时候，是她供我吃住。”  
“你们之前认识？”  
吴世勋跟着他坐在靠近窗边的卡座上。张艺兴向对面勾勾手指，一个穿着茶色围裙的店员跟过来。  
“不。”  
“两位要喝什么？”  
“冰美式。”吴世勋习惯性地答，“他要榛果拿铁。”  
“好的。”  
张艺兴抬眼看着吴世勋，那双黑曜石似的眼睛倒映出窗外的白昼，“谢谢。”  
吴世勋也抬眼瞪着张艺兴。两个人谁也没有放松。  
倒是张艺兴先败下阵来。  
“我之前以为你找到我不会太久，”他敲着杯面，发出叮咚的脆响，“所以你没来的时候，我有些意外。”  
“对不起。”  
“不，不用对不起。”张艺兴看着窗外，“后来我慢慢接受了，日子就这么过下去，也挺好的。倒是现在——你来了，我反而觉得不太习惯。”  
“她走了。”  
张艺兴猛地转过头，不太确定地盯着吴世勋的眼睛，“什么走了？”  
“啊，抱歉，我是说，”吴世勋后仰，“她出国了。”  
张艺兴眼睛里升起的火焰降下去，“哦，那挺好的。”  
“还有，我辞职了。”  
“为什么？”  
吴世勋把话咬在牙齿上掂量一番才说出口，“感觉那边……认识的人太多。”  
张艺兴叹了口气。  
“你今天晚上住哪？”  
“不知道。这边有酒店吗？”  
“有，但不太像样。”张艺兴低头望着杯口里自己的倒影，“你住我家吧。”  
吴世勋喉结一滑，“好啊。”

他和张艺兴是拥吻着进入那间出租屋的。吴世勋忘情地咬着张艺兴果冻一样的下唇，一只手把对方的半个屁股包在掌心。张艺兴双腿交叉着缠在吴世勋健壮的腰上，鞋带散在两侧。他用鞋尖勾住房门轻轻一带，关门声一落下，吴世勋就拉开他的外套，右手插进张艺兴松软的发丝里，左手从贴着臀部的裤头钻进去，准备直捣花心。张艺兴的吐息变得潮湿，他睁开一侧眼皮，卷曲的睫毛上挂着水珠，右腿从吴世勋腰上滑落，踮脚支撑在地面上。他微微转身，让那只修长的手滑出裤子，搂着吴世勋的脖子微弱地发声，像奄奄一息的小母羊。  
“先灌肠，好久没做了。”  
吴世勋心下了然，不知从何处升腾起一阵没来由的欢喜。他没问出口的问题迎刃而解，张艺兴的声音像春药一样，给了他心头一把火最好的助燃剂。从裤子里撤出来的手调转方向，滑进卫衣下摆，绕过后背，经腋下到达目的地。那颗粉红的茱萸经过两年的光阴又落进吴世勋手里了。他用指甲掐了掐，激起怀中人熟悉的媚叫。  
张艺兴猝不及防地叫完，埋在吴世勋脖间笑了。  
“你好坏。”  
“还有更坏的。”吴世勋亲了亲张艺兴的耳朵。  
他们身体相贴着来到浴室前，张艺兴脱掉鞋子，光着脚踩进去。吴世勋想跟进来，被他拦在门外。  
“我自己来，你在外面等着。”  
吴世勋应下来，有些失落地关上玻璃门。

其实这几年张艺兴变化很大。他感觉得到。  
他毫不客气地翻了张艺兴的抽屉，里面干净得没有一丝尘埃。冰箱里存放着一些食材，但数量不多。厨房看起来很久没开火。衣柜里也散落着零零散散的几件衣服。卧室的箱子里放着落了灰的电视遥控器和几张证件，没有安全套。  
卧室的水声停了。与此同时，吴世勋看见房间角落里的行李箱，鼓鼓囊囊的，好像下一秒就要炸开。他在讨好张艺兴和满足好奇心中选择了后者，于是张艺兴光着身子走进卧室，一边用毛巾擦着湿掉的头发，一边用不太满意的语气问吴世勋在干什么时，他正盯着一箱子的衣服裤子和贵重物品出神。  
“满意了？”  
“你要搬家？”  
“不啊，我一直这样。”  
客厅的灯光太强烈，张艺兴继续走近，斜射进来的光线被他挡住。灰色的影子投在吴世勋身前的墙面上，勾勒出张艺兴裸露的腰部，还有胯下轻轻摇晃的物什。  
“一直哪样？随时准备拍屁股走人？还是做爱不戴套？”  
张艺兴擦头发的动作停了，步伐也跟着停下来。修长的双腿安静地停在房间中央，吴世勋看着墙上的影子。  
“……跟你说了最近没做。而且就算是，也跟你没关系吧。”  
吴世勋不答话，张艺兴突然感觉到冷。他一转头，发现卧室的窗户没关，白色的窗帘被风吹得四处飞舞。  
“不想做的话出门右转有Gay吧，里面的男孩比我会叫。”  
“对不起。”  
张艺兴皱起眉头，“别说了，我不想听对不起。”

张艺兴早就想到了吴世勋会翻自己的东西。吴世勋在大学里就是这样。他和女朋友确定关系之后，第一个告诉的人就是吴世勋。那天晚上他说要和女友出去喝奶茶，回来后他发现宿舍门口乱成一团，几个行李箱乱七八糟地堆在门口，舍友从隔壁宿舍里纷纷探出头来张牙舞爪地暗示张艺兴别进门。可吴世勋怎么会认不出张艺兴的脚步声。他还在和两个舍友无声无息地进行手语对话时，宿舍里的吴世勋已经听见门外的动静了。随着一声巨响，宿舍门被完全打开，门后的行李箱借力弹出一米远。张艺兴还没来得及把奶茶袋子握紧，整个身体就被一股巨大的力量牵引进房间里。等一阵天旋地转过去，后背的剧痛就突袭上来。上铺的木板上贴着的四人合照里，吴世勋张着大大的笑脸对自己笑。  
他眼神往下飘，发现斜上铺自己的床已经被掀了个底朝天，几封同样包装的粉色情书被吴世勋撕碎，尸体堆在地上。吴世勋正像头发怒的公牛一样摔上门，把门外逐渐嘈杂起来的声音关在外面。  
他转过身来，见张艺兴正眯着眼睛硬撑着从床上坐起来，就又朝张艺兴的肚子狠狠补了一脚，“你他妈竟然背着我和她交往？”  
张艺兴被踢得昏了头，脑袋撞在横杆上，眼前黑漆漆的，冒着金色的斑点。他手里的奶茶就在这个时候落在地上，像一场小型爆炸似的，淡色的液体从印着碎花的塑料袋子里汩汩流出来。吴世勋看上去气得不轻，又强加忍耐，拳头对着张艺兴那张惨白的小脸举起又放下。最后，他叹了口气，靠在床边，等着张艺兴缓过劲来。  
被莫名其妙吼了一顿还挨了一脚的人从床上坐起来，第一句话就是对着吴世勋劈头盖脸地怒吼，“你有病啊！”  
他看着流了满地的三杯奶茶，以及被奶茶浸湿的粉色信纸，强压下迅速扑腾的心跳，带着点不理解的皱眉看向倚在床边一脸冷漠的吴世勋，嘴里的话头咽了又咽，最后站起来，把翻到肋骨处的衣服扯下来，低头开始收拾一地残骸。  
“你没什么话要对我说？”  
“说你个头。”  
“好，好。”  
张艺兴听着吴世勋摔门而去的声音，觉得吴世勋可能是误会了什么。他本来想追上去，但看着被撕碎的情书，最终只是摇了摇头。

冰凉的管道塞进后穴的时候，张艺兴哆嗦着从记忆里清醒过来。温热的水从管道口冲出来，汩汩流进肠道里去。  
门外传来拉开抽屉的声音，张艺兴又出了神，脑海里想象出吴世勋蹲在他的卧室里翻箱倒柜的画面。等他再回过神来，从后穴里流出的水已经非常清澈。他站起来，打开花洒，把湿掉的头发拢到脑后，从手边的小瓶子里挤出点膏体，抹在头发上揉搓起来。  
他想起自己第一次和吴世勋做的情景。  
那是学期结束的庆祝活动，大学里一个班的同学都在KTV的豪华包间里互相笑闹。他和吴世勋趁着场面混乱溜到外面的公共卫生间，在同一个隔间里被吴世勋哄着脱光了所有的衣服。  
他喝了点酒，整个人有些微醺，被同样喝了不少的吴世勋打开双腿的时候还在傻乎乎的笑。他记得自己问吴世勋，你怎么不脱。吴世勋穿着作结课报告时的那身酒红色的西装，领带的尖角戳着张艺兴白皙的小腹。吴世勋压低身体，把张艺兴圈在马桶盖上，捞起一条腿，恶狠狠地贴在张艺兴耳边讲，我早就想操你了。  
然后就是暗无天日的插入和哭喊，张艺兴不记得吴世勋操了他多久，只知道最后外面的灯都关了，他和吴世勋睡在隔间地板上，两个人的手机屏幕轮流亮起来，却意外地都没有铃声，也许吴世勋早就趁他不注意调好了模式。张艺兴一整晚都没穿衣服，肚子里装着吴世勋射进去的精液，出口被吴世勋依然硬着的阴茎堵住。他的身体被吴世勋用湿透的外套裹了个严实，因此也没觉得冷。只是第二天两个人一前一后地醒过来，吴世勋看着自己在张艺兴屁股里插了一夜的阴茎，进也不是退也不是，慌乱地对上张艺兴刚睁开的惺忪的双眼。  
张艺兴想到这里又笑起来，洗头膏被热水冲化了，黏糊的泡泡蒙住眼睛，他转过身，让头顶的花洒对着自己的脸冲了半分钟。直到他觉得身体暖和了一点，就关上水闸，打开玻璃门跨出去，听到门外行李箱掼倒在地板上的闷响。  
他也没穿睡衣，就这样出去了。

这回轮到吴世勋抽烟了。他把中午从张艺兴那里没收的香烟盒掏出来，从里面取出一根烟。张艺兴上前去，用手护着打火机的火苗给他点烟。吴世勋垂着头，目光落在张艺兴垂在腿间的阴茎上，就用手抓了一把。张艺兴捏着打火机的手一抖，腿差点软下去，忍着没把吴世勋衔在嘴里的烟打掉。  
“它起来了。”吴世勋说。  
“废话，”张艺兴重新点燃打火机，“你这么看着，能不起来吗。”  
“我还没，你帮帮我呗。”  
吴世勋嘴里叼着烟，没工夫掸烟灰，那些燃烧的灰烬就簌簌地落在张艺兴后背的皮肤上面。跪在地上的人却不知道，只是专心地吞吐着嘴里的东西，鼻尖不时触到浓密的耻毛。吴世勋感觉到那根铁棍逐渐在张艺兴嘴里烧的滚烫起来了，就扯了扯张艺兴的头发，示意他吐出来。  
“烫死了。”张艺兴憋着嘴，一脸苦相。  
“不爱吃？”  
吴世勋调笑，把烟头熄灭在墙壁上，用指尖点着张艺兴的锁骨把人推倒在床上。床垫像云朵一样陷下去。  
“睡太软的床对腰不好。”  
“没事。”  
吴世勋也就闭嘴了，他用一只手搂着张艺兴后背，把张艺兴从床垫里捞起来，抵在床头漆成白色的木板上，“真没有套？”  
“不然你下去买？”  
“不了。”  
吴世勋扶着从裤裆里掏出来的巨鸟，对准张艺兴流着汁水的洞口顶进去。张艺兴感觉心脏像被磨砂纸重重挫了一下，酥麻的感觉爬满全身，那种时隔已久的上瘾感又攀附上来。  
和冰凉的导管不一样，肠道的层层软肉被肉柱渐次推开，捣进深处去。张艺兴的阴茎直挺挺地戳着吴世勋小腹，不断地摩擦出水。吴世勋下腹一沉，运足力气送进穴里去，张艺兴勾着脚尖叫出来，声音又骚又甜。  
“好……爽……”  
吴世勋轻笑一声，摸了摸张艺兴垂下的后脑勺。

在床上直率的说话方式是吴世勋慢慢磨出来的。  
张艺兴刚开始和吴世勋做爱的时候，只知道哭和撕心裂肺地求饶，爽到了也不好意思说出口，而且他很能忍，搞得吴世勋迟迟找不到张艺兴的G点。后来吴世勋把他操熟了，顶进去就能准确无误地插到精准的位置上，张艺兴也只是绷紧了身体，即使射出来也不肯叫一个字。吴世勋知道他的心结在哪。  
如果说和张艺兴的身体关系是一场意外，那么吴世勋就是那个设下弹药、引线并点燃第一把火的人。他知道张艺兴直透了，甚至自己还没意识到，他是离不开吴世勋的身体的。  
张艺兴有性瘾。这是他趁虚而入的全部契机。  
那时候张艺兴还没有交上这个他看不起的女朋友，有一天夜里，他在卫生间里抓住了正在自慰的张艺兴，对方哭着求他不要告诉别人。吴世勋觉得张艺兴莫名其妙，在他的观念里，夜里发现室友自慰不是什么大不了的事情，扭扭捏捏的样子反而像个小姑娘一样。可他没告诉张艺兴那天夜里他面如桃花、眼角噙着泪水的样子像极了吴世勋电脑里某部小黄片的主角，甚至——直到一周后，吴世勋惊恐地从梦里醒来，转头看着月光下张艺兴熟睡的样子，手指伸进裤裆里摸到一滩黏腻液体的事情。  
所以他们在那个KTV卫生间隔间里放纵后的第一个清晨，张艺兴脑子发懵地看着他们相连的下身和腿间不知道是谁的干涸的精液，第一句说出来的话不是“变态”、“疯子”，而是“对不起”。  
他显然忘记了前一天晚上除了身体互动外的细节，那句低沉的、恶劣的、蓄谋已久的宣告，吴世勋带着潮湿的喘息俯在他耳边说的“我早就想操你了”，被他不知是刻意还是无意地尘封在角落，并且即使自己意识到了，也很抗拒再想起它。  
张艺兴计划得很好，他打算把那个夜晚当做对双方平等的意外。可他很快才明白，他的计划是行不通的。  
第二次是在暑期露营的活动里。不知道吴世勋又耍了什么把戏，他和张艺兴住在同一个帐篷里。  
旁边的帐篷里是张艺兴的女朋友和她的三个闺蜜。  
几个女生夜里喜欢聊点闺中密事，吴世勋显得很没耐心。张艺兴心里打鼓，他怕自己编造的骗局被吴世勋戳穿，于是一直缩在睡袋里装睡。直到隔壁的小灯熄灭，均匀的虫鸣声再次占据主场，吴世勋才慢吞吞地摸过来，把张艺兴的睡袋一点一点掀开。  
张艺兴害怕极了，他还在装睡。耳边就是吴世勋吐出的鼻息，那双手已经把睡袋拉到他的脚踝处了。黑暗里的动作停了几秒，张艺兴忍不住睁开眼睛，不安地盯着帐篷里浓稠的夜。吴世勋的呼吸消失了，四周安静得没有一丝响动。  
他说不清心里是失望还是庆幸，于是他闭上眼睛。这时候咬字清晰的男声响起了。  
“是你自己脱，还是我帮你？”  
张艺兴吓得一抖，一双手从他的脖颈处穿过来，把他的身体向外拖。整个过程非常顺利，张艺兴屏息静气怕惊动隔壁的女友，于是吴世勋钻了空子，清脆地拉下张艺兴的裤链。  
“不要，世勋啊……”  
“哥哥表面上装睡，其实很想和我做吧？”吴世勋咬着张艺兴的耳朵，“我提出要和你一起住的时候，一点异议都没有呢，明明队长不是这样安排的。”  
“不……”  
两个人气息微弱，声音像冬天呼出的热气一样很快消散在低温里。张艺兴没有挣扎，他面对吴世勋的时候总是迅速臣服。吴世勋把他的脑袋按在自己胯间，粗壮的阴茎和囊袋从内裤里弹出来，打在张艺兴下唇上。  
“给我吸。”  
张艺兴哭丧着脸，伸出舌头托住冠状沟，沉下脑袋吃进半个柱身。咸腥的黏液滴在他的舌根上，张艺兴不敢发出吞咽声，只好闷着嗓子承受吴世勋一记一记机械的顶入。粗糙的龟头擦过脆弱的喉壁时，张艺兴也不敢呻吟。最后，吴世勋匆忙退出来，把跪趴着的张艺兴猛地推倒，扒下牛仔裤和内裤，抵进穴肉，把高速射出的液体如数洒进肠道里。  
张艺兴不是第一次被吴世勋内射，于是没有反抗。吴世勋让他就着黏液自己揉开紧闭的后穴，然后从充气床垫角落的背包里摸出一个套子。他把那个塑料圈套在柱头上时，听见动静的张艺兴发问了。  
“这是什么？”  
“避孕套。”  
“你……早就打算好了？”  
“对啊，我说了，我早就想……”  
“不要，”张艺兴伸出手挡住吴世勋的双唇，“不要说出来，求你。”

吴世勋第二次射在张艺兴里面之后，翻下床点了根烟，“休息会儿？”  
张艺兴躺在云朵似的床垫上，脑子发白，眼前是糊着白漆的天花板。  
他的后穴还在不断收缩，吴世勋接着客厅的灯光看清楚了，他吐着烟雾说，“你好像不太想休息。”  
“随便你，只是突然抽出来有点难受。”  
“你不是好久都没做了吗？”  
张艺兴笑，“是啊，按理说应该习惯的。”  
屋子里一下子又陷入安静，然后被打火机点燃熄灭的咔哒声打破。吴世勋又吸了口烟，“那个女人出国前把事情都跟大家说清楚了。”  
张艺兴合上腿，抽了点纸把屁股上的精液擦干净，然后扔在垃圾桶里。  
他下床去接水，嗓音从卧室响到厨房。  
“哦，怎么说的？”  
“说你没有碰过她，没上过床也没做什么家暴的事。”  
“你信了？”  
吴世勋挑眉，“不然呢？”  
张艺兴沉默，吴世勋捋了把头发，“以前误会你，是我对不起你……”  
“又来，”张艺兴的声音变得很冷，“第三次了，再说一次就滚出去。”  
“可我真的……”  
吴世勋看着张艺兴，他的表情没有变化，但胸口在小幅度地起伏着，喉结一下一下滑动，吞咽的声音含混不清。  
“算了。”吴世勋低头，“我不该奢求你原谅。”  
“没什么好原谅的，”张艺兴说着，突然觉得这话有些不对，“——我是说，没什么好记仇的。她喜欢你，为了你才接近我，发现你我的关系之后因为太生气而胡言乱语，就这么回事。”  
“……”  
“至于你，”张艺兴转过来，“不相信我，也不全怪你。”  
“其实她在和你交往之前就找过我。”  
吴世勋的声音很平静，但在张艺兴听来像是惊雷一样，他握着杯身的手抖了抖，强装镇定地喝了口水，一下子把什么事都捋清了。吴世勋为什么为了他谈恋爱的事对他大打出手，为什么在他约会之后总是苦着一副脸，又为什么总对他说些奇怪的话，原来他们都知道。  
“我第一次上你，在那次期末之后，你还记得吗？”  
张艺兴清了清喉咙，他觉得喉间涩得很，像有人把水分抽干了，放了根猫毛进去，“……嗯。”  
“那个女的找到我，说只要我同意，她立刻离开你和我在一起，我没同意。她就说你和她上了床，比我活好得多……”  
“你和她做过？”  
“就一次。”  
张艺兴像被人兜头打了一棒，半天没说出话。  
“我不知道哪根筋搭错了，我就拉着你，把你灌到趴在桌子上说胡话，才把你带出去。她也看见了。”  
张艺兴蹲下来，揉着脑袋。  
“别说了，别说了，太乱了。”  
“然后……那次在帐篷里，她也知道。后来她威胁我，说要我滚，要把我和你的事情告诉所有人，我才告诉她，等我把你玩够了，我就和她一起走。”  
“她同意了？”  
“是。”  
“……”  
“但我那时候已经喜欢上你了。”吴世勋急忙辩白，“我是为了稳住她才这么说的。”  
“你们真的太复杂了。”  
“我承认……最后一次，她说她再也等不了了。她已经把这事告诉了她的朋友。还添油加醋，说你逼她上床，所以我出于嫉妒才……”  
“你不爱她，是吗？”  
“是。”  
“你只是因为不想失去一个疯狂喜欢你的女人，才不告诉我实情的。”  
“对……”吴世勋突然想起什么，剩下的两个字戛然而止。饱含歉意的短语生硬地截断，变成奇怪的肯定句。吴世勋心里泛起复杂的涟漪，但他没有立即改正，他望着张艺兴。  
“那么，我想问你一个问题。”张艺兴抬眼，“你知道我有性瘾，沾上你就再也戒不掉了。”  
“……”  
“一边玩我，一边让我有负罪感，你得到什么快感了吗？”  
“我不是玩你，真的，我早就喜欢上你了。”  
“是喜欢上，我，”张艺兴盯着吴世勋，“还是，喜欢，上我？”  
吴世勋低下头。  
“滚吧。”  
张艺兴说。

End


End file.
